Mishaps of Kiba and Hinata
by KitCatesby
Summary: Just some funny stuff that fits them well. I thought about it and I'm still not sure if I wanna make it keep on. I'm serious, it's worth the time I put in it, even if it just makes you giggle      tell me if you want more  Romance/Humor/Parody!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Lol, got these ideas from That 70's Show and Hellboy. I thought I'd write something cute~ just for you guys. ^_^

Here ya go~

STORY NUMBER 1 INSPRED BY THAT 70'S SHOW! START!

Kiba stood in line at the pharmacist, looking at random kinds of cologne while waiting for his order to be fetched. His nose wrinkled when he smelled a familiar, unwanted scent. Akamaru whined and ducked down under Kiba's legs. The seventeen year old tensed as the Hyuuga walked in. It was Hinata's father.

He walked up to him and stood behind Kiba in line. Kiba prayed his package would just hurry up so he could leave. Too bad he had such crappy luck . . .

"Kiba Inuzaka?" the older Hyuuga asked, a small, respective smile on. Kiba gulped. "Hyuuga-sama! Hello there."

He started to put the cologne down when the other man grabbed it and sniffed at it. "Hmmm . . ."

"Hyuuga-sama . . . ?" Kiba asked, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"It smells to attracting. Especially when you are on a team with my daughter . . . I suggest you not buy it."

Kiba swallowed, the bead of sweat falling off his chin and onto the floor next to Akamaru. "O-okay."

"You AREN'T going for her, are you? Cause if you do . . . that would be troublesome."

His words almost made Kiba growl, if not he knew what would happen to him. Hyuuga-sama was the most well-respected in the whole Leaf-villiage aside from Lady Tsunade.

"Right . . . gotcha." He said stiffly. Hyuuga-sama smiled and softly began to talk to Kiba, most likely to keep from boring himself. Kiba answered back as smartly as he possibly could, using some of his biggest words and trying not to cuss.

In the end, they had remained silent for a second or so as the pharmacist brought Kiba his package.

"Here ya go sir! That'll be twenty four dollars."

The older man behind Kiba muttered, "That much for something that small?"

Kiba stiffened and his face paled, leaking his whole body of color.

The pharmacist checked the tag. "Yea, it says 'Hinata Hyuuga, Twenty Four dollars, Birth Control Pills'."

The room froze for a moment while Kiba seemed to lose his mind. He could feel the anger bubbling off the Hyuuga behind him as he snatched his bag, screaming bloody-murder as he ran out of the pharmacist store.

End of story #1~~ lol poor Kiba . . .

Next story Start INSPIRED BY HELLBOY!

Kiba stood on the roof-top, looking down as Hinata walked around with Naruto. She had CLAIMED that she was over him . . . pft! He crouched next to Akamaru as he watched them silently. "Hmm . . . not over him, huh?"

Naruto handed her a cup of coffee. She smiled and her lips moved in a thank you. With all the other commotion, Kiba couldn't hear what they were saying, so he had to just read lips.

He stood, watching Naruto's lips.

'Creamer?'

He scoffed, scowling down at them. "No. She takes it black, idiot."

She shook her head.

He chuckled softly and smirked. "Told ya."

Akamaru snickered even, watching as the two walked on.

Kiba darted across the roof of the building he was on, jumping the five feet it was to get to the other house. Akamaru followed as Hinata pulled out a camera.

Kiba's eyes narrowed and widened as she took the blonde boy's picture. He gaped at them. "She took his picture! Did you SEE that Akamaru? She took his PICTURE!"

He paced around, "She took his picture . . . she took his picture!" he paused, shaking his head. "She took that freak's PICTURE!" he darted, jumping thirty feet to reach the other building. Akamaru made it, but Kiba had faltered, still angry. A clawed hand grasped the side of the building.

He grunted while trying to hold on. "She . . . took his picture . . .!"

When he finally was hoisted up by Akamaru, he watched with killer eyes as they sat on a bench. Naruto began to stretch and Akamaru whimpered. Kiba translated it as, _see, look! He's bored. Nothing to worry about._

Kiba scoffed again, "Watch his arm . . . just watch it."

Naruto's left arm draped around her shoulders. Kiba growled.

Picking up a rock about the size of a smoke bomb, he threw it at Naruto's head. It bounced off, making a satisfying "THWAK!" sound.

"HEY! WHO THREW THAT?" Naruto bellowed from below. Kiba smiled as he heard Hinata giggle.

As the night grew on, he watched Naruto rub at the whelp on his head before saying to Hinata. Kiba could hear now that the streets had cleared up some.

"Just be honest, okay? Maybe one day it'll work out. Love always does, right?"

Kiba's heart plummeted. He had failed at his mission to keep her away from him. He hung his head and stared sadly at the streets. Naruto began to walk after a way too long hug while Hinata walked the other way.

Kiba jumped down and caught up with her.

"What was THAT all about?" he muttered.

She asked, "What?"

"That thing with Naruto."

"YOU threw that rock?" she muttered.

He blushed and looked away guiltily. "No . . . maybe . . . yea."

She smiled. "So you heard that conversation?"

He hissed, "Maybe. You like him again?"

She shook her head, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He froze, letting her do it. They both blushed.

She smiled and began to leave. "Nice shot, by the way." She called as she walked off giggling.

Kiba small grin turned into a huge smile as he ran through the streets screaming, "YAHOO!"


End file.
